Gods and Demi-gods read the Forgotten: sea's abyss
by dutchess25
Summary: The gods made a huge mistake in their lives: forcing Perseus Jackson into Tartarus. Only moments after, the Demi-gods are pulled back in time to before Perseus arrives at camp to read about what will happen once Perseus escapes Tartarus. It will be the gods only chance to stop their destruction. But little do they know that their destroyer is there, with them, plotting their end.


**(The story that they are reading is 'The Forgotten: sea's abyss' written by Darkmoon111 and in my opinion this is the best story ever. But if you want to read the story without the comments then just search it up.)**

Hestia POV

We were in the middle of our council meeting and my siblings were in the middle of yelling at each other. I sat beside my hearth, poking the coals trying not to let their shouting give me a head ache.

"Owl head!" Poseidon yelled at Athena.

"Sea slug!" Athena yelled back.

"Bird brain!"

"Kelp head!"

"Bookworm"

"Barnacle Beard!" And the insults kept going.

The Zeus and Hera were arguing about Zeus's children.

"I don't understand what's wrong with you!" Hera was shouting at Zeus.

"It's not MY fault that YOU don't want to have any more kids!" Zeus shouted back. Thunder rumbled outside and I was sure that the seas were just as turbulent.

"It's not that hard to keep it in your pants! Have some self control!" Hera answered with even more volume. Zeus yelled something back at her but I tuned him out knowing that it would be even louder.

Artemis and Apollo were getting at it too.

"You need to stop have kids with mortals every other day! You have enough kids as it is!" Artemis shouted at Apollo.

"You should at least have some kids! It's unnatural! You've been living for over a millennia and you don't have any kids." Apollo shouted back. Artemis responded with something about her hunters being her kids. All of my siblings were to busy arguing to notice a group of kids walk in.

The one in front had long blond hair in a messy braid pulled over her shoulders and grey eyes so I immediately knew that she was a daughter of Athena. She had a book in her hand and she looked amused as she watched the Olympians argue and continue to be oblivious to the teens that just walked into the throne room. The teens just stood there waiting for the gods to realize that their are there.

As they stood there I felt an presence enter the room. It was a very small aura but I knew that the majority of it was suppressed but I decided to keep an eye out for anymore disruptions but it was obvious that the Olympians hadn't noticed the presence.

Third person POV

Since the gods still hadn't noticed the demigods Hestia decided to intervene. She coughed loudly into her fist and the Olympians slowly stopped fighting to look towards her and they saw the teens. Zeus, being his normal over-dramatic self, shouted at the half-bloods.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO INTERRUPT AN OLYMPIAN COUNCIL MEETING!" Instead of cowering in fear like Zeus wanted they started laughing although the daughter of Athena just looked confused.

"Don't you recognize us?" She asked. Zeus just shook his head. The daughter of Athena's eyes got really wide so Hestia could only assume that she had an idea.

"What year is?" Annabeth asked. Athena looked at her daughter strangely.

"1990" Athena responded. A look of comprehension passed the daughter of Athena's face before she answered for the group.

"We're from 2011. Well now that's sorted out lets get on with this." Annabeth answered bluntly.

Zeus and the rest of the Olympians turned to face the Fates.

"Hello lady Atropos, lady Lachesis, lady Clotho. What brings you to Olympus? Along with these demigods?" The fates turned to look at the demigods.

"You are to introduce yourselves, names and godly parent only. Your titles will only give away what happens in the future." The middle one, Atropos, said. One by one the demigods introduced them selves.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades." Once the demigods had finished introducing themselves the Fates stepped forward and started speaking.

"Demigods, Gods, Goddesses and Satyr, we have brought you here to read

"YOU BROKE YOUR OATH, HADES!" Zeus thundered. Hades just sat silently as he had spotted a young girl who looked like most children of Zeus. Hades simply smirked and waited for the girl to introduce herself.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." Hades then turned to Zeus but hoe did something that surprised all of us.

"You have no right to accuse me of having a child while your own sits in this very room" Hades's comment surprised as of us as we had expected him to start screaming back in Zeus's face but he instead was calm and collected. Once everyone had lost interest in that episode the demigods continued introducing themselves.

"Grover Underwood, satyr."

"Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares."

"Connor" one said "and Travis" the other one said "sons of Hermes" they both said together as if they have practiced it.

"Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus."

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter"

"Malcolm, son of Athena."

Once the demigods had finished introducing themselves the Fates turned an faced everyone. "Gods, goddesses, demigods and satyr, we have brought you here to read what will happen in the future and it is giving the gods a chance to change it before it happens. Everyone here will be staying on Olympus and the outside world will be frozen so when you return nothing will have changed. The book is The Forgotten: Sea's Abyss. Who would like to read first?" Athena raised her hand and Annabeth walked over to her mother and handed her the book. Zeus raised his hands and made a few couches appear for the demigods to sit on.

Once the demigods were settled in Athena started to read.

**Chapter 1**

**A scarred and bloody hand scrabbled around at the edge of Tartarus.** Zeus started murmuring to Poseidon about how Kronos might be starting to rise. **It hooked into the dirt and painfully another hand came into view. It too found grip on the edge. Soon the owner of the hands began pulling himself out of the bottomless pit. The man was as scarred and bloody as his hands. His skin was so white, he was almost transparent. **

"He must make Hades look like a tanning model." Thalia said earning a few giggles from the campers and Zeus full out laughing. Hades started grumbling at that comment. H**is muscles were ripped; it was like you had got a skeleton and put muscle on it. He wore a black tattered t-shirt and black ripped jeans, which contrasted his skin making him look ghostly. He had black ragged hair that almost reached his shoulders. His faced was marred with a scar that curled from his left eye down his cheek and to the left edge of his mouth.** "His scar is just like Luke's." Annabeth whispered thinking that no one had heard her. Little did she know, Thalia had heard.

**He began to drag himself away from the pit. He slowly pushed himself to a large rock and pulled his body onto it. He sat there for many hours, regaining his strength. He stood up and walked out to the fields of apostle. In the distance a black castle stood on a hill – Hades palace. He stared out across the fields knowing that was the one way out. He sighed and began to draw shadows around him. Willing them to take him elsewhere. **

**"Hey." A voice shouted from behind him. The scarred man turned and saw a man calling out at him. "Who are you? What is your business in the underworld? Do not lie, you are not dead. You should not be here." **

"What would someone who's not dead be doing in Tartarus?" Nico asked. It was more of a question that should remain unanswered.

**The man wore black clothes and had a pure black sword in his hand. **

**"Nico, do you not recognize me I have not changed that much." The scarred man said with a chuckle, "At least not in appearance." **

**"Percy you made it out."**

"WHAT!" All the demigods screamed. The gods look at the demigods confused. Nico answered for the group.

"You sent him to Tartarus for betraying us." The gods faces hardened at the thought of someone betraying them. Zeus's eyes narrowed as if he was deep in thought.

"How did he get out?" Zeus asked. Athena rolled her eyes.

"If you were paying attention then you would know that he claimed out of Tartarus." Athena answered. Zeus blushed and looked away while everyone was laughing at his stupidity.

** Nico ran up to him and clasped him on the shoulder, "You have changed more than you know, and you're a man now not an eighteen year old boy. I wouldn't have recognized you if you had not spoken."**

"That would mean that he's like 20." Annabeth said. Thalia got some tears in her eyes and Nico was confused at that.

"He was in that pit for over 4 years!" Thalia explained.

**"You're right, I am a boy no longer. Tell me, what has happen in my absence."**

**"Much, but this is no place to talk come to my father's palace, he will not turn you in to the rest of the Olympians."** The Olympians all looked offended at that comment about them. Hades just started laughing at their faces, especially Zeus's face as he look offended, mad and like he wanted to kill Nico for the comment but in the end decided not to do anything about. He was told not to do anything that might influence or change the future.

**"I will come but you must swear on the river Styx that I will not be harmed by Hades or anyone or anything of the underworld."**

"I wouldn't promise that." Hades said.

**"I swear on the river Styx that you will not be harmed by Hades or anyone or anything of the underworld. Now come, time is short. It will not be long before the Olympians realize you have been released, Percy."**

**Nico offered his hand to Percy and they allowed the shadows to claim them.**

"Well that chapter was full of surprises." Demeter said. Poseidon raised an eyebrow at her.

"You think?" Poseidon questioned. Before anyone could start anything else she asked a five word question.

"Who wants to read next." She asked, holding the book out for anyone to take. Thalia raised her hand.

"I will." Athena handed her the book and Thalia started to read.


End file.
